Visitor
by TamoraGregory916
Summary: OneShot. Pam comes to visit Alex at Sona. Bit of fluff for all those who are feeling a bit on the morbid side when thinking of our favourite federal agent!


-1"Hey Mahone. I think you got a visitor."

Alex looked up from the piece of string he had been fumbling with for the last hour and said in his deep tone,

"Sorry?"

The tall Panamanian leaned against the door of the cell. He looked at Alex's tracked up arms, and shook his head. Alex quickly folded his arms into his chest, he had only been indulging in the brown liquid for a week but his fair skin had not taken well to the sharp needles.

"Someone is here, to see you. Some woman, I dunno. I was just told to tell you."

A woman? Alex bit at his lower lip. It couldn't be-…could it? He walked to the entrance of the cell and looked down the hall at the gated door which lead to the chained in visiting area. He stared daggers at the messenger, who got the message and with a defeated shrug of the shoulders walked off in the opposite direction. Alex could see Scofield staring out of the window of his cell, his eyes flickering back and forth. They were always calculating something, adding something together, or taking something apart. In the week's that Mahone had chased Michael, when he had been on the law's side he could never get behind those eyes. He snuck quick peeks at the great plans Scofield planned out, but never when it was in action. If Michael ever decided to break them out of this hell hole, then maybe he would have the opportunity. As Alex stalked quietly down the hallway, the merciless eyes of the fellow inmates followed him. T-Bag sat in one of the cells, making various exchanges, acknowledged his drug addled fellow American with a curt nod. Alex caught T-Bag's eye for only a moment as he walked on by, he wanted nothing to do with the murdering paedophile. If there was one thing he and Scofield did shared, it was a joint loathing of the one-handed bandit. He approached the door and another worker of the Patron.

"Hola Americano. Your chica is waiting outside."

A toothy grin broke from the greasy looking crony.

"She's pretty fine, _conyo_. I wouldn't mind…" his hands spread across the air in front of him suggestively.

Alex spit on the ground in front of his feet. Even it wasn't Pam, if it were a human being with any dignity, she didn't deserve to be the perverse fantasy of this SOB. The man rose a finger.

"You forget who I answer to."

Alex laughed and refolded his arms.

"You forget I don't care."

The sun was blinding as Alex walked out into the visiting pen. An uncomfortable breeze, too warm and arid blew through the chain-link fence. The large guard towers standing at the four corners of the prisons, shook with the heat waves from the sun. Alex looked to the end of the pen.

She was wearing a sun dress, a red button down with flowers decorating the skirt. Her hair draped delicately across her shoulders, the breeze blew through it perfectly.

"Pamela."

The name tumbled from his lips and hit the floor almost as hard as his jaw did. Her slender hand went up to the fence and her fingers poked through to the other side, Alex's side.

Alex rushed forward, almost squashing himself up against the fence, the closer he was, the better.

"Hi Alex."

Her voice was soft, like she had just finished crying.

"Hi Pam. How did you find me? Um, are you okay? How's is Cam, how's our little guy?"

The flood of questions put a slight smile of Pam's angelic face. Her lips came closer to the fence.

"We're both fine. Some people called, they didn't say who they were they just told me you were here. In a prison called Sona in Panama."

The Company had had the decency to tell Pam where he was being kept. It didn't sound like the menacing corporate dictatorship, but everyone had their days.

Alex's hand touched Pam's fingertips gently. Her touch was warm and soft, she had always had baby smooth fingers. Her gentle touch reminded him of the way she would stroke his back when they would lie together in bed."I've got a court date."

Pam smiled and a melodic giggle came from her cupid's bow shaped lips.

"I heard, next June."

"Yeah, next June." Alex even had to laugh at the feeble attempt at hope.

"But it isn't that bad in there? Not as bad as they say?"

Alex averted his gaze to the floor. Her perfectly polished toes wiggled around in the sandals she was wearing.

"No, it isn't. It's okay. I'll be okay. You just worry about Cameron."

Pam brushed a lock of hair from her hair. Alex fought the urge to reach through the fence and do it for her. Touching her would make this all go away, it seemed. To have his woman in his arms once more would make everything disappear. No Sona, no Scofield, no Company, no Oscar Shales. Memories raced through his mind. The night they lied underneath the stars on Asbury Hill, the first time they made love. Sixteen and confused, the affair was awkward but the most romantic thing that Alex had ever done. The weekend that he took her away to Rome, and proposed to her at the balcony of Juliet and Romeo. Their wedding, the day they decided to have a baby. The urge to rip the metal chain apart rushed over Alex. He dug his nails into the inside of his palm, but it didn't lessen the rush any less.

"I don't know what to do without you, Alex. "

The desperation in her voice was painstaking. But Alex needed to be strong in the situation.

"You take the best care you can of Cameron. Can you do that for me? Go home."

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes glossed over.

"Alex, no, I don't want to go home. We're fine here. We've got a nice hotel room. I can bring Cam here to see you. Please Alex, let me stay. Please please."

She gripped both hands around the fence and sunk to the ground, sobs retched from her.

Alex knelt down beside her, his voice was gentle and soothed her feverish state.

"You can't bring Cameron here. That's not fair, he should be in school. You need to take him home. Take him home, take him to school. I love you, both of you. You can't stay here forever for me."

Pam looked up, a black track of mascara traced down the side of her face.

"Go home?"

Alex nodded. He couldn't bring himself to tell her again. If only she knew that, this was more traumatic for him than it would ever be for her. He reached what he could of his hand through the railing and put his hand in hers.

She rose slowly to her feet and looked back into Alex's sapphire blue eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if to get the notion of leaving Alex out of her head.

Alex leaned in and kissed the soft lips he had missed for too long. The sensation never lost its power, and today was not exception. If there was ever anything to live for, anything to keep him one more day in the hell of Sona, it was for nothing more than one kiss.

"Oh Alex."

Her voice was a small whisper as she broke away from the embrace. Alex stepped backwards, his hand still holding firmly on to hers.

"Goodbye, Pam."

The loud Spanish drawl of the guards came over the loudspeaker.

"I have to go now."

The statement was more for Pam herself, then it was for Alex and Pam too stepped backwards from the fence.

"I never stopped loving you, Alex Mahone."

"I'm gonna come back, Pam. I'll show up on your doorstep one day and make you the happiest woman in the world."

Pam's eyes glistened with tears once more.

"Please do."


End file.
